


【浦涅】Meringue

by Sakaito



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakaito/pseuds/Sakaito
Summary: #浦原喜助×涅茧利##pwp简单粗暴##没有特别黄，但是特别暴[?]，我觉得是BDSM了注意安全##也许有崩坏，致歉##日常瞎起名，参考歌曲《马卡龙》#
Relationships: Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Urahara Kisuke, 浦涅
Kudos: 5





	【浦涅】Meringue

或许是从浦原喜助某一次潜入他以为一不小心被发现，实则涅茧利费了好大功夫蹲了他好久，早在几十年以前就已经研发出来根据浦原留下的『黑斗篷』研发记录而做出的专门的侦查仪，在穿界门封了几十年的尘，第一次响起来的时候，把研发后才进入的队员吓了一跳。而继一步听到那台机器响起来的队长拍桌而起，又把队员吓了一跳。

在那之后——本被流放现世的浦原似乎变得与技术开发局来往得频繁了，新队员一开始并不清楚是个什么情况，而老队员们都知根知底，后来大家也都司空见惯了。

是为了给予现世任职死神及时的补给与帮助？还是为了给予技术开发局一些另类的现世知识援助？还是——一些别的什么事情。

  
————

“你还要在那里看多久？”

从涅将他的护庭十三队队长服一件一件脱下来开始，浦原的视线就没有从他苍白的身体上离开过。宽大的衣服底下瘦得能看清骨骼轮廓，浑身上下本就没几块肉，甚至还没几块好肉。跟他脸上油彩的白不同，他仿佛就是在使用油彩来掩盖他身体原本病态的苍白，以及那上面的每一道可见的、不那么明显的疤痕，浦原大体能看出来那曾都是些什么创口，都有什么作用，也能看出来那些痕迹的新旧——通过手法的精度，每一次都会看得入神。

“抱歉抱歉~一不小心发了下呆，涅队长等急了？”

从他还在做十二番队第三席兼技术开发局副局长开始……不，是更早，从他因为人体实验的罪名被押送进蛆虫之巢，第一次跟身为看守的浦原喜助对上视线起，涅就非常的讨厌浦原的视线，那种隐藏在笑颜之下，能把他一眼看穿没有任何保留的锐利目光。也许浦原能够用嬉皮笑脸的伪装骗过一般的人，但涅可以从中察觉他那过于明显的，与涅是同类人的“兴奋”，尽管他十分讨厌，讨厌浦原喜助这个人永远能够看穿他，讨厌浦原喜助的伪装，讨厌浦原喜助妄图成为一个“普通人”。

“感兴趣吗？”

要说浦原对人体改造没兴趣，那必不可能，只是他将这些“普通人”看着疯狂、变态的兴趣隐藏得很好，他跟涅不同，涅完全不介意别人的看法，甚至觉得他们“普通人”才是奇怪的那一方，所以涅就算过了十年、百年，也都无法理解这个前局长，为什么会离开这个他一手创立的，为研究而生的技术开发局，仅仅是为了几个虚化了的队长和副队长？还是为了他的创造物？

“涅队长总是能给人带来惊喜——只是想感叹一下，又多了几道新鲜的？”

浦原顶着明显的杀气，才慢悠悠的从沙发上起身，走近已经没有任何身体遮蔽物、甚至连妆都卸好了看上去毫无防备、坐在床边的杀气源头，尽管只有短短的几步，也够浦原又一次把涅从头到脚看了一遍，令整个房间的低气压一再加剧，显然他尽管做出了一副为难的样子，但是发亮的眼神出卖了他，他也并不在意。

“如果你很在意的话，要“拿”出来给你看看？”

涅看起来非常生气，也许是因为被看透了的目光，又也许是浦原的不专注。因为事实上，涅对人类的交配并没有太大的兴趣，只是一种满足欲望的事情，可以通过实验来达到一样的目的，只是那个想要伪装成普通人的家伙不同，他有“普通人”的需求，又或者其实是，他希望他自己有“普通人”的需求。

“谢谢涅队长的好意。”

倘若浦原说“看”的话，估计下一秒就会被哪一块改造过的肉里掏出的利器或是毒药或是两者都有而攻击，这可不是他希望发生的。涅闷哼了一声，或许是因为职业病，他就像一个实验品一样平躺了上床。尽管他不在乎做爱这件事，但是他很在乎他把自己完全交给浦原，他不想那么做，所以几乎每一次，他都是面朝上，浦原做着“普通人”会做的事，而涅则是像观察实验品一样的看着浦原做。害羞两个字对他们来说，一个只用作伪装，而另一个则根本不在乎。

本就不在乎主戏，而前戏的准备工作差点让涅眼皮一合睡过去，他被无趣到就差开口骂人，但是他先把藏在牙槽的强化身体感官的药咬破了，这个小动作除非浦原当即撬开他的嘴，不然根本不会发现，更何况浦原正专注着给涅做扩张。但这是之后涅十分后悔莫及的一件事。

浦原连衣服都没脱，只是普通的解开了裤腰带，普通的上了涅的床，普通的用鬼道将涅的手高举过头定在床头，又普通的上了涅，这一系列的动作极其自然，除了没有“普通人”应该有的感情之外。而涅则是一样，即使是在服用过增强感官的药之后，涅觉得他真的要睡着了，但却不是因为连续多日没合眼的研究，而是因为人类的无趣。

就在涅把视线从浦原身上转移到天花板因为倦意而分神的瞬间，接踵而来的“惊喜”让他不知道该怎么办。首先，浦原吻了他。然后，在视线被阻挡之下他的身体被划开了。最后，理所当然的疼痛，令他绷紧了神经的疼痛。而涅身体的条件反射是，他因为剧烈的疼痛忍不住要惊呼出声破口大骂但是被阻止了，于是他狠狠地咬了一口，也许血流得并不比他腹部的创口少。然后涅理解了，这是浦原一开始就打好的算盘。

“好痛噢涅队长，咬断了怎么办。”

“……咬断你的舌头能让你闭嘴的话不也挺好的。”

涅理解浦原的这个吻，而且实际上他并不讨厌。队长室的隔间理论上隔音措施是一流的，但是倘若刚才他惊呼一声，估计全十二番队的人都要冲过来，看到了十二番队队长被上了的一幕。但他还是不爽，尤其是在被放大了感官极端疼痛的情况下。而浦原则非常满意他完美的依照先前留下的伤痕重新划开的创口，尽管为此他差点付出了半根舌头的代价。也许是血液冲淡了口腔的味道，服了药的事情成了一个完整的意外。

众所周知涅茧利喜欢疼痛，而浦原喜助则喜欢欣赏他的疼痛，尽管他们嘴上都不会说出来，但是一直都心照不宣。无论是前面还是后面，至少浦原亲验，涅都没有做太过于复杂的改造，至少浦原没见识过有什么特殊功能。普通的做法并没有办法让涅勃起，但是疼痛可以。两个没有性欲的人做爱，自然就是逐渐演变成做一些别的什么事，形式上确实是浦原插入了涅并抽动，只有在下刀的时候停下了，而实际上他们只在乎接下来会发生的事情。

浦原的手按在了那道被他重新划开的伤痕上，尽管仍在向外漫着暗红色的血，但他明显感觉到愈合速度会比普通人要快不少。手指沿着创口进一步的往里探，撑开了表层的皮肉小心翼翼的挖深这一道刀口。显然这一举动会令涅陷入疯狂，无论是因为单纯过激的疼痛，还是因为有除他以外的别人研究他的身体，随便碰他的“研究成果”。若不是双手被束缚着，甚至身下双腿大开还被一根已经进入状态的东西顶着，估计涅条件反射就会给这个令他极度不悦的人一刀，而他现在能做的，只有努力的控制着不让自己叫得太大声，以及欣赏浦原那副因研究而变得极度兴奋的表情。

“唔……原来如此，不愧是涅队长啊。”

在看清创口内部构造、以及暗藏的毒囊之后，浦原便放过了这一处，重新拿起了一把手术刀，将腰上另一道看上去较为老旧生疏手法的痕迹重新破开。就像是在开礼物一样自然，尽管这些对于敌人来说，无疑都是致命的炸弹。

“你……给我停下！”

也许是重新开始另一处而让涅有了一口喘息的机会说出完整的一句话，但这并没有起到涅所希望的作用。

显然浦原是没有停手的打算，继续着手头上的活儿。与前一次不同，这一回的捣鼓时间更长了些，浦原费了一番功夫才把内置在里面的一大块裹着利器的肉块取出来。这中间的过程令涅早已呼吸急促满头冷汗，双手紧握双腿夹住了浦原的腰，双眼差点没翻过去，相当狼狈。

“涅队长多久做一次维护？”

他刚说什么来着？还没能缓过神来，涅就被问了一个问题，他没听清，他只看见了浦原手上捏着一块他早期改造时作为备用武器的零件，再仔细一看，浦原甚至是将他腰上这一块“连根拔起”了，他正想破口大骂，那人好像又说了什么。

“太久没有使用，也没有维护，开始影响到旁边的一些机能，取出来了。”

然后自说自话的浦原还将一整块肉递到了涅的面前，一点一点的给他分析其中的缘由，残留的血液滴在了涅的脸上。本来涅以为他会很生气，他有生气的理由，浦原自作主张的乱动他的改造，他应该生气；浦原变相质疑他的技术，他也应该生气；浦原甚至将他弄得一团糟，他更应该生气。但是涅现在的脑子里，只剩下了一种微妙的心情，那是前技术开发局副局长偶然看到前局长全神贯注做研究、专心致志到根本没发现他在看着，看得入迷，的心情。

“见鬼了……”

回过神来的时候，涅暗暗骂了一句，他发现他勃起了，他开始怀疑是不是浦原给他动了些什么手脚。而浦原看起来也只是依旧沉浸在研究涅的身体当中，就像是一个什么都没有想孩子，玩到了喜欢的玩具，爱不释手。

  
涅逐渐变得平静，不知道是因为习惯了这种持续被开肠破肚的疼痛，还是单纯只是药效过了。就在他打算再给自己增加药量的时候，专注着“实验品”反应的一举一动，浦原留意到了异样。手臂乃至于袖口都沾满了鲜血，也许手上还留有一些肌肉组织，没顾上太多，他撬开了涅的嘴，在一番与舌头的躲避战之后，他掏出了那一小颗药物。

“嗯？”

浦原开始简单的分析这颗小东西的用途，而涅嫌弃的啐了一口通过浦原的手残留在嘴里混杂着熟悉的药物气息的他自己的血。而浦原似乎是因为这一颗小东西，突然从这份令人沉醉的疯狂中清醒。

“……疼吗？”

“哈？？？”

这是涅从来都没想过，那个浦原喜助竟然会一本正经的问他“疼吗”，甚至解放了束缚着他双手的鬼道。本来他就因为过多的身体改造而对疼痛的感觉变弱了许多，这是浦原知道的事，而就算是服用了药物，也只是会比普通人敏感个数十倍罢了。疼，但涅认为，浦原在侮辱他。

涅坐了起来，牵动了已经不知不觉划开十多刀的身体，有些地方甚至被挖空了，血根本止不住。他揪起了浦原的领子，非常生气，他给了浦原脸上一拳，打得很重，导致伤口也加剧的痛。而浦原的脸则是立刻肿了起来，没有觉得很痛，只是松垮垮的帽子被打飞了出去。

“别装得一副人模狗样，让我作呕。放下你那些蹩脚的伪装吧，浦原喜助。”

浦原没有作声，而涅翻了个白眼之后，觉得没必要为了一个窝囊废生气，随手从旁边放着的队长服上翻了管补肉剂，正要往身上扎的时候，手腕被握住了，制止了。

“对不起。”

尽管涅很讨厌浦原这幅样子，但无论是出于好奇心，还是单纯的力气拼不过，都让他抢走了手上的药剂。浦原将涅压回床上，沾满了血液黏糊糊的手又重新按回到了先前划开的创口上。

“涅队长喜欢这样吗？”

没有再对改造内容下手，只是普通的通过创口往更深的地方抠挖，一边摆动着下身撞击着涅的深处，一边加剧着伤口。已经解放了双手，涅没理由放任着浦原的行动，他按住了浦原的手试图阻止，但下身的撞击带动着身体的晃动，而在晃动中浦原整个手掌都伸进了伤口内部，涅只能咬着牙忍痛，握着浦原手腕的手也出卖了他，止不住颤抖。

“涅队长在战斗中负伤的话也会有反应吗？”

烦，涅觉得这个人的嘴特别烦，尤其是在他没有办法解释这个人问的奇怪的问题的时候，他总不能说是因为想起偷看前局长工作所以异常兴奋吧！

“不会……闭上你的嘴。”

浦原将似乎已经能摸到脏器的手抽离出来，尽管他很好奇那里面到底还有多少是没被改造或是更换过的。反手扣住了涅的手腕，细得仿佛一折就断，顺势按下，整个人欺身向前，停在了一个只差一点，就能够接吻的距离。

“闭上嘴的话岂不是不能跟涅队长接吻，但是如果我亲下去的话，涅队长应该不会再咬我一次或者给我下毒吧。”

就在涅准备破口大骂的时候，正好就被堵住了嘴。尽管两人都对单纯的做爱提不起性欲，但是浦原却意外的对接吻很熟练，至少比涅要熟练太多了。舌尖肆意的侵略着，但怎么着都比他前面直接动手掏来得柔和，现在的浦原仿佛想要找到涅藏在嘴里的所有药物，丝毫不像是他嘴上说的怕被毒死的样子，残留了一些不知道是先前被咬破留下的，还是下手的时候留下的血液，味道很浓。

是窒息的感觉——靠得太近，被按在了床上也无路可退，突如其来的吻让涅不知所措，从最开始还在思考要给那个自说自话的家伙一些什么教训，到后来非但怒火抛诸脑后，甚至沉浸其中，被夺走了氧气，忘记了呼吸。丝毫没有任何普通人窒息挣扎的反应，也许还因为有些失血过多，平时灵活得很的双眼却逐渐失神，并合上了。涅不清楚这是什么感觉，至少对他来说不是痛苦，但也算不上快乐，很微妙。好在肇事者虽然也沉浸其中却发现得及时，及时的松了口。

浦原有些愧疚，却也有些无辜，他从未想过涅有可能死于一个吻。在确定身下的人立刻就回复了平稳呼吸的时候，他坐起了身，里衣、外衣、接触到的地方通通染上了血液的暗红色，而再往下，有一些不同于血液的液体。涅射了，什么时候？浦原不知道，他也不敢问。当然，涅也不知道，毕竟他其实没有这种需求。

好像有点太过了——浦原心想，然后把阴茎从涅的屁股里拔了出来，提上了裤子。找了找前面被他抢走的补肉剂，给伤痕累累的人注射上。目睹着肌肉组织再生以及飞快的愈合速度，浦原认真的反思了一下自己恶劣的行为，但是做的太过了，几乎把整张床都染红了，已经不是他能够收拾干净的情况了，只好捡起帽子准备逃跑。

“你打算就这么走了？”

浦原以为涅已经昏睡过去了，却突然出声了，值得庆幸，浦原确定了自己没有酿成惨剧。

“不愧是涅队长，恢复得真快！”

对浦原习以为常打马虎眼，涅翻了个白眼，然后坐了起来，摸了摸还有血迹残留，但已经通通愈合的伤痕，又瞄了一眼已经被用光了的补肉剂，他不会谢浦原，毕竟那是始作俑者，而且补肉剂也是他自己的东西。

“那边最底下的箱子里应该还有你的衣服，也许发霉了。”

涅指向了房间最角落，垒着三五个纸箱的最底层，浦原点头示意之后就过去了。而在浦原清理干净手上凝固的、新鲜的血液后，看到的情况并非跟涅说的一样，那几个箱子甚至没有多少灰尘，而在翻找过程中他发现，那几乎都是“前局长”的研究记录和用品。然后浦原背后挨了一脚，被已经下床的涅一个别乱翻的眼神警示，只好乖乖的直接开了最底下的箱子，确实有几套起居服。衣服事小，浦原从没想过涅会一直留着他的东西，他开始若有所思的换衣服。而就在浦原刚换上干净的衣服，脱下沾了精液的裤子时，从旁看着的涅阻止了他提起干净裤子的动作。

“呃……多谢涅队长的衣服？”

本就抱有愧疚感的浦原霎时间有些不知所措，他本以为涅会让他直接滚出队长室，而现在他也只是认为涅让他不穿裤子滚出队长室，直到一直被他忽视却依旧硬挺的阴茎被一双没什么肉修长的手握住，他才反应过来——也许涅是想杀人灭口。

“我不会欠你任何东西。”

涅的话把浦原一下搞懵了，与其说浦原不知道涅想做什么，不如说他不敢相信涅会这么做。眼看着涅给他用手套弄着分身，条件反射的往后退，却被不耐烦的拽着拉回来，不痛是假的，只是预料之外的发展令浦原有些猝不及防。

随着涅的动作越发卖力，浦原看上去似乎也没什么变化，那根东西也没什么“进展”，涅几乎可以肯定，浦原跟他一样，没什么这方面的需求。于是他越想越气，气明明是“同类”却妄图变得“普通”，涅的求胜欲不允许他被玩弄得一塌糊涂而浦原却光鲜漂亮的离开。涅进一步发动攻势，他跪下了，纵使他千百个不愿意，还是张嘴，含住了那根不能被轻易满足的东西。

“等！涅队长……这样不好吧。”

浦原被吓到了，他没想到涅会做到这一步，会为他口交，但显然，他没有办法阻止，他也没有资格阻止。涅将那根尺寸并不小的东西完全吞没，龟头顶着喉咙味道并不怎么样，灵活的舌头缠着柱体，一吞一吐，实际上他也不知道要怎样才能让其变得舒服，只是单纯的求胜欲驱使着他的动作。

先不论涅的动作是否真的能够令“普通人”满足，但涅对浦原做这种事本身就已经足以让浦原兴奋起来，即使他认为不合适。身体还是很诚实，浦原的手不自觉的覆上了涅的后脑，按着并开始摆动起腰。而涅忍住了咬断他的冲动，迎合着他的动作吞吐起来，混杂着前液与唾液撞进喉头。没几次来回之后，浦原便急急忙忙退了出来，涅正要说些什么，就看到有什么东西射在了脸上。

“啊……抱、抱歉！”

浦原急急忙忙的翻摸出手帕给涅擦干净了脸，心想完了，但涅看起来并没有很生气的样子，他也就安下心了。实际上涅非常平静，平静得甚至有些高兴，因为他看到了浦原的糗样，他非常满意。涅站起身，若有所思的去穿衣服。

“没你的事了，滚出我的队长室。”

非但得了便宜，甚至还一点都不费劲？浦原有些不理解涅的想法，但总之还是提上裤子离开了。

涅穿好衣服之后，看了看遗留在床边被从他身上挖下来的“残骸”，摸了摸已经完好了的自己的腰。又看了看乱七八糟像实验桌而不像床、被染成了暗红色的物体。夜还没多长，他决定回到实验桌前，反正也没办法睡了。

——次日——

“我的天！”

某十二番队队员被阿近三席被副队长被队长安排打扫队长室时被“惨状”吓坏了，这个宛如难产现场、还有谜一样的肉块的队长室，已经不是能够通过“打扫”解决的问题了。此队员喊来了几个人一起大扫除，虽然花了不少时间但总归是在天黑前将队长室还原到了原本的面貌，该队员推断是昨夜队长把床当成了实验台进行了作业，并就此对阿近三席进行了报告，之后就下班了。

“床上作业？”

阿近听着负责打扫的队员说法有些奇怪，正当他思考着没有床上作业习惯的队长为什么会突然床上作业时，最近频繁作响的『对前局长隐藏灵压黑斗篷专用探测仪』又响了起来，在阿近眼明手快关掉之后，又思考了一秒，不禁感叹道——

“明天又要忙了。”

——The End——


End file.
